


The Chink In His Armour

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt Borgias, Cesare /& Lucrezia, chink in my armour</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chink In His Armour

She is the chink in his armour, his one weakness. He would gladly lay down his life for her, and he would die if she were to perish. Lucrezia does not need a knife or poison to kill him, for she holds his fragile heart in her hands, and can crush it with a single word.


End file.
